Moe's
La Taberna de Moe (en inglés Moe's) es uno de los principales lugares donde se desarrolla la trama de la serie animada Los Simpson; es propiedad del cantinero Moe Szyslak. En los primeros capítulos la taberna tiene puertas cortas, parecidas a las puertas de los bares del lejano oeste. Ubicación http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Moe%27s_Tavern&action=edit&section=1Editar sección Se supone que queda algo lejos de la casa de Homer, pero en un episodio se ve a la familia Simpson desde la taberna, lo que hace suponer que se encuentra a 1 ó 2 manzanas de distancia, sin embargo se concuerda en suponer que como Homer siempre llega a la taberncíficamente sobre la calle Wualnut. La Taberna cierra los miércoles, ya que ese día Moe lee a los desamparados, según información del episodio "Homer Loves Flanders". Se deduce que el teléfono de la taberna es 7648-4377, según un episodio en el cual el Sr. Burns marca éstos números en su teléfono, con la intención de llamar a Smithers, y contesta Moe. Las letras S M I T H E R S, coinciden en el teclado del teléfono 7 6 4 8 4 3 7 7. En la película de Los Simpsons, la taberna está al lado de la iglesia de Springfield, en la escena en la que la cúpula está acechando al pueblo, los que están dentro del bar de Moe se dirigen hacia la iglesia y los que están en la iglesia se dirigen hacia el bar de Moe.http://images.wikia.com/lossimpson/es/images/4/44/180px-300px-Moes_Tavern_2.png Aunque en la mayoría de los capítulos el baño en la taberna aparece dentro del edificio, en el episodio Mommie Beerest el baño se muestra en la azotea, con un gran hueco en el techo y una escalera para subir. También se muestra en ese episodio que está situado enfrende de un bar de apariencia gay. Empleados en varios capitulos http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Moe%27s_Tavern&action=edit&section=2Editar sección *Marge (dueña) *Montgomery Burns (camarero) *Lurleen Lumpkin (camarera) Partes de la tavernahttp://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Moe%27s_Tavern&action=edit&section=3Editar sección *Sala *Baño público *Tras tienda *Oficina de Moe (originalmente baño para señoras) Clientes http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Moe%27s_Tavern&action=edit&section=4Editar sección Clientes habituales http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Moe%27s_Tavern&action=edit&section=5Editar sección *Homer Simpson *Barney Gumble *Lenny Leonard *Carl Carlson *Sam y Larry Otros clientes http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Moe%27s_Tavern&action=edit&section=6Editar sección *Ruth Powers *Troy McClure *Ned Flanders *Kirk Van Houten *Red Hot Chili Peppers *Stephen Hawking *Aerosmith *U2 *Alcalde Quimby *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Marge Simpson *Clancy Wiggum *Larry Burns *Seymour Skinner *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Edna Krabappel *Elizabeth Hoover (en el futuro) *John Parkfield (en el futuro) http://images.wikia.com/lossimpson/es/images/9/98/180px-PhonePrankInProgress.jpgBroma teléfonica Bebidas http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Moe%27s_Tavern&action=edit&section=7Editar sección En la mayor parte de la serie, Moe, sólo tiene para ofrecer a sus clientes la conocida Duff, en algunas ocasiones engañó a Homer ofreciéndole cervezas que él decía que eran "semi importadas", incluso llegó a venderle una "Duff" que decía "Düff" (sueca) pero Moe le había puesto la diéresis a la botella de cerveza. En una ocasión, en el capítulo en que Homer le cuenta a su familia que había cantado en el grupo Los Sol-fa-mi-das ('Los Borbotones' en Hispanoamérica, episodio Homer's Barbershop Quartet, temporada 5), Moe le sirve a la novia de Barney Gumble (idéntica a Yōko Ono) "una ciruela flotando en perfume oriental, en un sombrero de caballero". En la taberna de Moe también se sirve "vino de la casa", hecho a base de recoger los charcos de licor del mostrador con un sucio trapo y luego escurrirlo.Pero tambien tiene otras marcas de cerveza como La garrapata roja Una vez Homer no tenía qué beber en su casa, e inventa un trago con mezcla de varios licores y jarabe para la tos marca Krusty, le enciende fuego y resulta una gran bebida a la cual llama Flaming Homer, pero Moe le roba la idea llamándolo Flaming Moe que luego se transforma en la sensación de la taberna, pero Homer no recibe ningún crédito por la bebida que inventó. En el capítulo en que Homer se rompe la mandíbula, él va con Marge Simpson a la taberna de Moe y piden vino, y Moe les da un vino al parecer muy caro. Pero aparte de las bebidas hay un alimento bastante presente en muchos capítulos que son los huevos en salmuera. En un principio la taberna de Moe contaba con juegos, como dardos tragaperras, pero suprimió los juegos porque según él la gente bebe menos cuando juega, en el futuro contará con un juego de lucha virtual. También cuenta con un billar, pero la gente dejó de jugar desde que Barney le hizo el amor a la mesa de billar. El bar carece de televisión por cable porque Moe tenía que elegir entre el cable o instalar un toro mecánico, Moe se decantó por la segunda opción. El bar de Moe tiene servicios para caballeros y señoras, aunque no haya entrado ninguna mujer desde 1979 según comenta Moe, sin embargo se han visto en bastantes episodios mujeres en el bar. También cuenta con un refugio blindado a prueba de balas por si algún atracador intenta robar el bar (el inconveniente es que el refugio se sella herméticamente, y no cuenta con accesos de aire; cualquiera que ingresara podría estar a salvo de balas, pero moriría asfixiado), y además tiene una escopeta recortada bajo el mostrador por si alguien le atraca . La taberna de Moe se convirtió en el único lugar de Springfield donde se vendía alcohol cuando se decretó la ley seca, esta actividad ilegal fue posible gracias a Homer Simpson, quien producía cerveza en su casa y después se la suministraba a Moe. Aunque Moe es el único propietario y trabajador de la taberna de Moe, pero en el episodio "mi tabernísima madre" Marge ejerció de co-propietaria; también han trabajado en ella Homer Simpson y una mujer de camarera que luego se acostó con el propio Moe. Moe y la mafia http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Moe%27s_Tavern&action=edit&section=8Editar sección En varios capítulos se ve que Moe tiene una habitación, detrás de donde tiene la barra de la taberna, donde hace tráfico de animales, se vieron osos panda y orcas. Pero nunca se entendió bien el origen de esos tratos, ni con quién los hacía. También se le ha visto organizar secuencias de ruleta rusa, esto imitando una escena de la película The Deer Hunter. Otros nombres de la taberna http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Moe%27s_Tavern&action=edit&section=9Editar sección Estos son otros nombres, que por diversos motivos Moe decidió ponerle a su taberna, a saber: *'Flaming Moe's': Episodio Flaming's Moe, temporada 3, Moe no tenía más cerveza entonces Homer le enseña una receta secreta que él mismo inventó una vez en su casa cuando no tenía que beber, era excelente, su ingrediente secreto era una medicina para bebé (Homer uso una de Maggie), Homer la llamo Flaming Homer. Moe le roba la receta y gana muchísimo dinero vendiéndola con el nombre de Flaming Moe.http://images.wikia.com/lossimpson/es/images/e/e0/180px-The_simpsons_flaming_moes_02.jpg *'Moe's Cavern': Episodio Barbershop Quartet, temporada 5. Nombre en honor al Cavern Club dónde los Beatles hicieron su aparición. *'Uncle Moe's Family Feedbag': Episodio Bart Sells His Soul, temporada 7. Moe intenta levantar sus ganancias poniendo un restaurante familiar. *'Moe's Brewing Co': Episodio My Sister, My Sitter, temporada 8. La taberna tiene un túnel que conduce a la verdadera. *'Moe's Pet Shop': Episodio Homer vs. The Eighteenth Amendment, temporada 8. Moe decide poner ese cartel debido a un período de prohibición, pero realmente seguía vendiendo alcohol. *'M': Episodio Homer the Moe, temporada 13. Parodia del Hotel W en Chicago. *'The Nag & Weasel': Episodio Mommie Beerest, temporada 16. *'Tokyo Roe's': Episodio Thank God It's Doomsday, temporada 16. La taberna se vuelve un restaurante de Sushi. *'Meaux's Tavern': Se da a entender que este era el nombre original de la taberna, durante una visión del pasado. Personalidades en la taberna http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Moe%27s_Tavern&action=edit&section=10Editar sección La siguiente es una lista enumerativa de personalidades que estuvieron en la taberna de Moe: *'Aerosmith': Episodio Flaming Moe's, temporada 3. *'Red Hot Chili Peppers': Episodio Krusty Gets Kancelled, temporada 4. *'The Be Sharps' (Los Borbotones, Los Solfamidas): Episodio Homer's Barbershop Quartet, temporada 5. *'Krusty' y Jay Leno: Episodio The Last Temptation of Krusty, temporada 9. *'Stephen Hawking': Episodios They Saved Lisa's Brain, temporada 10 y Don't Fear the Roofer, temporada 16. *'U2': Episodio Trash of the Titans, temporada 9. *'Wade Boggs': Episodio Homer at the Bat, temporada 3. *'Johnny Carson': Episodio Krusty Gets Kancelled, temporada 4. *'Joe Frazier': Episodio Brother Can You Spare Two Dimes?, temporada 3. *'Jamie Farr': Episodio Fear of Flying, temporada 6. (Una fotografía con la leyenda: 'To Moe, the Inspiration for Corporal Klinger...now where's my beer?'). *'Fox Mulder' y Dana Scully: Episodio "The Springfield Files", temporada 8. Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Sprinfield Categoría:Springfield